You Answer, You Die
by TheExtraordinaryChameleon
Summary: Dalton offers the best of everything: music, classes, and hot guys like Blaine. Kurt's happy, but when a visit to McKinley goes sour, can things stay that way?


_Author's note: This was before the first half of the season ended, meaning Finn and Rachel are still together, and nothing had been used from the newer episodes. Any questions, feel free to PM me about them. Thankies! ^.^_

_Disclaimer: I own none of Glee, the characters, or any of the music. Only the plot._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt!<em>

_Can you come over to MK today? Mr. S gave us a new assignment. It's another Diva-Off, except this time, it's starring me. ;) U kno I bring the thunder. Anyway, I need your help finding a glam-tastic song. Meet me at, say, 3:30 in the choir room?_

_ -Mercedes_

Kurt chuckled to himself as he read the text. He was sitting in one of the common rooms at Dalton, currently working on memorizing the new song they'd been given. _Misery Business_by Maroon 5 was one of the two songs selected to sing at Regionals. He'd never heard of it before, but when Blaine had sung him a few bars, he'd decided he did like it. Quite a lot.

Kurt shook his head quickly, trying to clear away thoughts of the dreamy boy who sang in the Warblers with him. Now was not the time to daydream, and besides, he needed to respond to to Mercedes's text.

_M-_

_Love too. :D I have some totally divalicious songs in mind. Do you have any objections to rocking a Beyonce number?_

_Wait... He isn't going to be there, is he?_

_ -Kurt_

The newest Warbler shuddered slightly. Karofsky still scared Kurt, even though he'd changed schools. Every time he went to visit, he either waited until the football player had left, or he went with someone. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he met Karofsky, and frankly, he didn't want to. He had enough nightmares about him finding him alone somewhere and hurting him. Kurt had no wish to make of those haunting dreams a reality.

He held onto the phone tightly, as if it were his lifeline, waiting. Finally, after what seemed an eternity in the quiet, it bleeped out a clip of Lady Gaga's _Paparazzi._He blinked in surprise and unlocked his phone, allowing himself access to the text. He had that ring tone set for Blaine, and him alone. After the fallout with Finn, and Sam, partially, Kurt had been extremely careful about who he let get close to him, boy wise. And since the episode with Karofsky, he'd been even more OCD about it.

_Not true...you let Blaine in._

He had, too. Hence the ring-tone. Behind Lady Gaga's freaky beats and creative stuttering, there was a message in her lyrics. Well, to him, there was. He pushed Finn too far, and Finn had snapped. He didn't want to do the same with Blaine...couldn't do the same with him. After everything that had happened in the last month, he couldn't lose Blaine to his own romantically inclined delusions.

The phone rang again. Kurt's fingers danced over the buttons as he repeated the process of unlocking the keys. The text from Blaine popped up immediately, and with one final button press, he had the message up.

_Kurt-_

_Improv rehearsal! Meet me in the choir room. We need to work on our harmonies. ;)_

_ -Blaine_

If it were possible to swoon from a text message, then Kurt Hummel would have succeeded. His stomach practically blew up with butterflies, and he had a strong desire to run down to the choir room. Instead of acting on this impulse, he sent a reply.

_Blaine-_

_Be down in a few. (:_

_ -Kurt_

As soon as his phone trilled that the message had been sent, Kurt sprang into action. He gathered up his music and stuffed it into his music binder, which he then stuffed into his bag. He nearly ran out of the room, barely stopping to make sure the door shut behind him. With amazing agility, he took the stairs three at a time, narrowly avoiding colliding with other students. A few greeted him kindly as he sped by, knowing him from the Warblers. He merely nodded a response and kept up his frantic pace.

A few yards from the half-open door of the choir room, Kurt stopped, allowing himself time to fix his hair and catch his breath. He strode forward, slowly and confidently. As he slipped into the room, he was just putting the finishing touches on his bangs.

"Kurt?" A surprised, tenor voice asked. Blaine was sitting on the piano bench, watching the doorway. Sheet music was scrambled all over the piano, as if someones folder had exploded in a wonderful disarray of alternative, pop, and jazz music. "That was fast."

Kurt shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. "I was...nearby."

He took a moment to take in the lead singer of the Warblers. His uniform jacket was flung over a couch, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his tie loosened slightly. He looked like a man ready to relax after a long day, but to Kurt, he looked absolutely handsome.

"Excellent." Blaine grinned widely. He stood up from the piano and walked over to Kurt. He reached out one hand and gently removed the heavy book bag from his shoulder, setting it next to his jacket. "You know, you stunt your growth carrying too much on your shoulders." Kurt just looked at his hands.

Blaine sighed internally, one of concern and sympathy. His words hadn't only meant the load of homework Kurt was undertaking, but the emotional trauma that came from leaving your entire world behind, figuratively speaking. He understood just how Kurt felt. He'd felt it himself when one of the jocks who'd bullied him nearly broke his leg after throwing him down a set of stairs. It was a sense of complete helplessness and resentment. Kurt tried so hard to hide behind a mask of mock happiness, but his eyes showed Blaine everything. He knew every time that Kurt's hands suddenly began shaking that he was thinking of Karofsky. He knew it when Kurt smiled, but not with his eyes, that something was on his mind. And he knew that when Kurt looked away, it was because he didn't want Blaine to see how much he cared, how much he needed him to care.

Blaine grinned and laid his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder as a reminder to come back to reality.

"Want to run through it?" Kurt nodded and turned to dig through his bag.

All while they were singing, Blaine couldn't stop thinking. Everything about Kurt seemed so... amazing. His voice was a gift from some god of music; he was funny, fashionable, and smart. Blaine wasn't sure when wanting to be Kurt's friend and help him had changed to something more. He had developed a sneaking suspicion it had first started around Christmas when they had finished singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. The need to lean in a few inches and kiss Kurt had been almost to much to resist. _Hopefully, that will no longer be the case..._Blaine thought cheerfully. He'd a plan.

Blaine stopped playing as Kurt ended his last note. His face was alight with emotion; clearly, he had liked the song. The countertenor shook his head slowly, clearing away some thought, and looked down at Blaine.

"Amazing. The only time I'm taller then you is when you are sitting down." He remarked, his trademark smile plastered on his face. Blaine chuckled and stood up, slowly circling the piano so he could stand in front of Kurt. The latter looked up slightly, being, as said, shorter the Blaine. "Just have to rub it in, don't you?"

This playful flirting had been going on for a while. Blaine smirked, not unkindly, and agreed. "Well, I don't mean to brag..." Kurt smacked him playfully in the arm before turning his head and looking out the window.

Blaine was temporarily stunned. Kurt was incredibly good looking, and that nagging urge to lean in and kiss him grew stronger with each passing second. He took a deep breath and gathered what fleeting courage he had. Kurt always seemed to make him self-conscious. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt turned back, his expression of surprise. "Of course you can."

Blaine swallowed, trying to find the right words to say what he felt. They alluded him, and he paled slightly. "I-Uh...I mean..."

Kurt raised one carefully sculpted eyebrow at Blaine. "You're never one to be lost for words."

Blaine took another deep breathe, and tried once again to speak. He couldn't, and Kurt's questioning gaze only grew more intense. Blaine's brain scrambled for something, anything, to say.

"You know you're humming Lady Gaga, right?" Kurt asked curiously. The song sounded similar to _Love Game_, only it was jazzed and pizazzed- Blaine's style.

"I am? I mean, yes, I am. For a good reason too." Blaine was slowly regaining his composure, and suddenly, a particular line popped into his head. He leaned in the few inches he need, and whispered into Kurt's ear, "'-I want to kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you-'"

Kurt drew back suddenly, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Blaine? Are you..." He trailed off, gesticulating helplessly. Blaine nodded. "Oh...oh my..."

Blaine smiled widely. _His thousand watt smile,_Kurt thought, almost getting lost in it. Without either noticing, they had drifted closer. Kurt jumped slightly when he felt Blaine take his hands. They were warm and slightly calloused, most likely brought on from all the time he spent playing his guitar. "Kurt, I'm asking your permission. May I kiss you?"

It was the first time anyone had asked if they could kiss him. It was the first time a boy he actually liked had asked to kiss him. Kurt looked up, staring straight in Blaine's deep brown eyes. He nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Blaine's smile grew wider as he pulled Kurt closer, placing one large hand in the small of his back, and one on his cheek. Kurt let his hands rest on Blaine's broad shoulders, their eyes never breaking contact.

After what seemed an eternity to both of them, Blaine's lips met Kurt's. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and Kurt thought he might melt right into Blaine's arms. The hand that had been on his cheek had slipped around his waist, not an uncomfortable feeling, but a new one. It was like fireworks were going off in Kurt's mind. His last kiss had been frightening, but this one... this one felt right.

Blaine nearly screamed with joy as he drew back from the kiss. It had lasted only a moment, but it was one of the best moments of his life. His forehead rested against Kurt's, both of them sounding slightly breathless. He was grinning like a mad man, and Kurt was too, those pale blue, almost green, eyes dancing with emotions. Blaine read them easily. Kurt had felt all he had needed to and maybe even a little more. It was his first real kiss, and Blaine knew that. He would've loved to say it was his own, but that had been taken by a girl when she had sneakily kissed him during a drama rehearsal back at his old school.

Blaine pushed it out of his head. He didn't want to think about the past. The only thing he wanted to think about was currently in his arms. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?" To Blaine it seemed like a useless formality, but he was one for propriety, and it needed to be asked. Kurt chuckled. "As if you really need to ask. Yes, Blaine."

A loud noise broke up the moment. Kurt's phone, which was in his bag on the couch, was blaring a clip of _Hips Don't Lie_, Kurt's ring-tone for Mercedes. He sighed, and removed his arms from around Blaine, reaching for his phone. He flipped it open and quickly read the message.

_Kurt-_

_Frankenteen says footballers on are a 'field trip'. He also says not to text him again bc Beiste will confiscate. See you in a few!_

_ -Mercedes_

Kurt glanced at the time. It was 3:15, meaning he needed to leave now if he wanted to get to McKinley on time. He sighed and turned back to Blaine, who was smiling. "I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologize. Go help Mercedes, I'll be here when you come back." Blaine truly meant it, too. Kurt was going to need a bit of time to let this all sink in, and Mercedes would probably be a better help with it then Blaine ever could.

Kurt gathered his things and slipped his bag onto his shoulder. Blaine took a step closer and kissed him quickly, a goodbye, and then Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt pocketed his phone and flung his bag on his shoulder. He locked the car behind him and rushed inside, as he was already late. He had so much to tell Mercedes!<p>

The doors to the choir room were unlocked, but no one was inside. He glanced around, puzzled, and found a note on the piano.

_Brb, Kurt, ran to my locker. XOXO Mercedes_

Kurt shook his head, knowing exactly what she had run off for. She had a mix CD with about a dozen songs all in her vocal range. She could rock every one of them, but Kurt had something new and exciting in mind instead of her older stuff.

He reached into his bag and fished around, trying to find the new CD he'd made for her. It wasn't anywhere in his bag. Kurt sighed. It had probably fallen out in the car, when he had put on the brakes quickly so as to not hit a a little kid walking in the middle of the street. The mother had rushed and scolded the child before turning and yelling at Kurt for not watching where he was going. The whole fiasco had taken about ten minutes, which had ultimately made him late. Kurt set his bag down next to the piano and grabbed his keys. He needed that CD.

He turned out into the hall, walking by the locker rooms. Kurt shuddered slightly, the sight bringing up a lot of memories. He picked up his pace, wanting to be as far away as possible.

"'Sup, Homo?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was deep into his music when the clock chimed four. He ignored it and kept singing, close to the end.<p>

"'Don't you ask me if it's love my dear! Love don't really mean a thing 'round here..." Blaine belted out, getting lost in the song. He had a hope that he might be able to sing this at Regionals, that is, if the council approved it. If it did get approved, maybe he could make it into a duet...

A sudden vibration jerked him back to reality. He glowered at his phone and kept singing, thinking that whoever it was could wait. The phone kept buzzing though, and with a disgruntled sigh, he stopped playing and flipped it open.

"_Blaine? Blaine, are you there?_" A female voice demanded.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?"

"It's Mercedes! Kurt gave me your number!"

"Shouldn't you be with Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He isn't here. I was calling to see if he'd left yet."

"Why me?"

"Kurt isn't answering his phone." Those words sent a chill down Blaine's spine. Something was wrong.

"Look outside. Is his car there?" Blaine asked calmly, despite the worry he was feeling.

"No, it isn't- Wait, yeah, yeah I see it." Mercedes sounded relieved. "Wait, what is his bag doing in here...?"

Blaine jumped off the bench, already hurrying for the door. Kurt was there, in McKinley, and something had happened. He could feel it. "Mercedes, is Karofsky there?"

The girl remained silent for a few seconds before she answered. Her voice sounded breathy and panicked. "I don't know. Oh my God, if he found Kurt..."

"Go find someone and look around for him, okay? I'll be right there." Blaine was running for the parking lot, fumbling with his keys as he did so. People gave him odd looks as he passed, but he ignored them. The only thing that mattered was finding Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I said, 'sup Homo?" Karofsky repeated. Kurt was shaking, but he refused to turn around. It was like his reoccurring nightmare. Karofsky would sneak up behind him and say those exact words, and Kurt would take off running for his life. He never turned and looked at the bully. He didn't need any more horrifying things to remember. The voice was enough.<p>

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and steered him towards the locker room. Kurt resisted, squirming away from the hand and preparing to scream. That's when the hand clamped itself over his mouth and dragged him into the changing room.

"Not a smart idea, gay boy." Karofsky said. Kurt could feel him behind himself and the shaking picked up. The other just snickered, as if enjoying what was happening. "Now, no screaming, homo, or you lose your pretty girl voice. Got it? Nod if you get it." Kurt nodded quickly. "Okay." He released Kurt with a shove.

Kurt crashed into a bench and tumbled to the floor, laying in a heap. He was panicking now, which left him near breathless. Karofsky took a step towards him and he crawled away from the sound. They stopped, and Kurt's nightmare laughed. "Scared of me, gay boy? Good."

Kurt shuddered. _This is the end, oh God, it's the end,_he thought, listening to the sadistic laughter. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He had his phone on him. The only thing he needed was a distraction, and he could call for help. His mind racing on fear and adrenaline, Kurt slowly enacted his plan.

"What'cha doing? You gonna sing at me?" Karofsky asked as Kurt stood and turned to face him. "Aww, look! Homo has some balls."

Kurt looked at the ground. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blazer, trying to make it look like it was casual. The right pocket held his phone, though, and Kurt squeezed it tightly. _Now for the distraction._

"Karosky, please... I just came to help a friend." Kurt said, his voice breaking in the middle of his words. The jock smirked and waved one gorilla-like hand at Kurt, as if to say 'go on'. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let me leave."

The twisted smile disappeared into a dark scowl. "Not a chance, Hummel. We've got unfinished business." The large football player took a step towards Kurt, and the latter knew he only had once shot to make this work. He unlocked his phone and got ready to kick a bench at Karofsky and run like hell.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this-! _

Kurt froze. Mercedes had texted him. And now Karofsky knew he had his phone.

"You little fag, thought you could trick me?" He shouted, stomping over. Kurt scrambled backwards, and his phone rang again.

"You answer it, you die, got it Hummel?" Karofsky snarled. He was only a couple feet away from Kurt, and Kurt's back was against the lockers. To his left were the shower, and to the right Beiste's office. He had no escape. The phone continued blaring its catchy Shakira tune, and Karofsky crossed those last couple of feet. He was now directly in front of Kurt, and the latter flinched. "Hand. Me. The. Phone."

Kurt complied. There was nothing else he could do. _As Mercedes would say, it's in God's hands, now._It was moments like this that Kurt questioned his religious views. He had only a fleeting moment to think about it before Karofsky's fist smashed into his face. He cried out in pain.

"Who did you tell?" Karofsky demanded, chucking his phone across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor in pieces. Kurt cringed, a mental image of himself getting the same treatment flashing through his mind. "Homo, I asked you a question!"

"N-no one!" Kurt stuttered out, rubbing his jaw. Karofsky grabbed him by his throat and straightened him out, so they were almost eye to eye. Kurt gasped and clawed at the hand, which was slowly getting tighter and tighter. In desperation, he glanced around the room again. The clock on the wall clicked, the hands now reading that it was 4:00. Too early for sports practice, too late for any students to be around. They were alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine sped into the parking lot. The ten minute ride had taken too long. If Kurt was hurt...<p>

A person ran out in front of his car. He slammed on the brakes and looked at the girl standing in front of his car. With a jolt, he realized it was Mercedes. She hadn't found Kurt.

"Blaine!" She shouted, her voice rough with anxiety and fear. Two well built guys stood behind her, and Blaine recognized them as members of New Directions. Finn and... Puck?

"Crap!" Blaine cursed. He threw the car in reverse and pulled into the nearest spot he could find. With one swift motion he turned it off, yanked out the keys and was running with the trio to the doors. "Is Karofsky here?"

The boy with a mohawk answered. "That tool skipped the trip. We just got back." Finn nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to push back his growing sense of dread. "All right. Where've you looked?"

Mercedes took over. "I checked some rooms on my way out here, but I didn't see him. I didn't even get close to the gym-"

"Does your gym have locker rooms?" Blaine demanded, cutting off Mercedes.

"Yeah. Pretty well near sound proof, too, on the inside." Finn supplied, before dropping his jaw.

Blaine cursed again. "Crap!"

The boy, Puck, cracked his knuckles. "What are we waiting around for? Let's get him."

Blaine nodded and spoke quickly to Mercedes. "Find a teacher. Any teacher. Tell them what's going on and get inside!" He then took off running, following Puck and Finn inside.

"Why didn't I think of this?" Finn panted as they turned yet another corner.

"Maybe because you were to busy trying to get Mercedes to breathe?" Puck retorted.

"Guys, how far?" Blaine asked, his breathing near normal. _So the Warblers vocal warm ups do come in handy..._

"Right there!" Finn pointed to a door. They stopped just short of it and leaned in to listen.

"What if they're not in here?" Puck whispered. Finn punches his arm, a demand for silence.

"I do not want to think about that."

Puck rolled his eyes. "What if they are in there?"

"We beat the shit of out him." Blaine growled. Finn and Puck stared at him for a moment before a muffled scream could be heard through the door. Kurt was in there.

* * *

><p>Kurt screamed as Karofsky's boot connected with his side again. The jock had been merciless, and every time Kurt told him no, he hit harder.<p>

"I'm gonna ask you once more time, homo. Who," He punctuated each word with a kick. "Did you tell?"

"No one! No one knows you kissed me!" Kurt shouted at him, half blind with pain. He was cowering into the lockers, his arms covering his head. His lip was cut and his nose was bleeding from an earlier punch. He ached all over, but Karofsky showed no signs of stopping.

"You're lying to me!"

"No! I'm not! Please!" Kurt shrieked as Karofsky hauled him to his feet again. His hand slipped around Kurt's throat once more, fitting into the perfect hand print of bruises he left from before. "Stop, please! Stop!"

Karofsky howled in anger and drew back his hand, readying to punch Kurt again. That's when the locker room door burst open, revealing Finn, Puck, and Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped out, the hand on his throat squeezing hard. Karofsky suddenly dropped him and spun around to look at the boys.

"How the hell did you-" His words were cut off by Blaine's fist colliding with his mouth. He howled in rage and swung at him, completely forgetting about Kurt. Karofsky clipped Blaine's shoulder, but the latter just ducked out of it. Finn leaped over a fallen bench and nailed Karfosky in the stomach. Puck was right behind him, aiming for the brutish jock's face.

Kurt had fallen to the floor and was clutching his throat. He was curled up into a ball, eyes closed and shuddering violently. Blaine watched Finn and Puck for a few moments, making sure they could handle Karofsky until help arrived, before kneeling beside Kurt on the floor. Wordlessly, he reached down a hand to touched Kurt's cheek. The boy flinched away instinctively, moaning. "Please, no more, please..."

"Kurt, it's me. Open your eyes." Blaine said gently, replacing his hand. "He won't hurt you anymore, Kurt. It's okay."

Kurt shook his head. "He said he'd... k-kill me if I told..."

Blaine reached for one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Have courage, Kurt."

The boy opened his eyes at Blaine's motto and let out a cry of relief. He brain wasn't lying to him through the pain. He wasn't hallucinating. Blaine was really there, and no one was going to hurt him. "B-Blaine..."

"Shh, it's okay, Kurt. You're safe." Blaine put an arm around the shaking boy and held him gently, letting Kurt cry and hold on to him. Finn and Puck looked at him curiously but said nothing, as they were both still restraining Karofsky, who had gone unnaturally silent. The locker room was quiet for a few moments before another person appeared in the doorway.

"We need paramedics." Blaine voiced. "Kurt's hurt."

* * *

><p>The next few hours at McKinley High School passed in a blur of police, staff, and members of New Directions.<p>

When Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester and Coach Beiste had scrambled into the locker room, Kurt had paid no attention. He had watched with glassy eyes as Schue grabbed onto Karofsky, who began struggling at the sight of authority. The memory of Beiste calling the police was fuzzy, as was the thought of Coach Sue walking over to him and, with genuine concern and something similiar to affection, telling him he would be all right and that everything was going to be okay. The one thing he focused on, the one thing that kept him there, was Blaine.

It was him who Kurt sat with currently, on the bed of an ambulance. The technician had insisted, at first, that Blaine leave, but Kurt only had to let loose one strangled sob for him to be allowed to stay. The Warbler was holding tightly onto Kurt's hands, rubbing his thumb against the back, trying to soothe him as the paramedic dabbed at his swollen eye with ointment.

A few feet away were the members of New Directions. Finn and Puck were talking with an officer, Mercedes was being interrogated somewhere in the school, and the others were just standing there (with the exception of Artie) and watching, waiting.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Tina was muttering, her eyes darting from the school to Kurt to Artie to Kurt again. Santana and Brittney were huddled with Quinn, whispering and shooting worried glances towards Kurt. The others just milled about, murmuring softly as they waited to find out what was going to happen to the abusive jock.

"Alright, besides checking your ribs, I think you'll be fine. Now, if you would please step behind this curtain, " The woman muttered, briskly popping up a small partition. "Dear, you'll need to step out there, privacy issues."

Blaine sighed slightly, pressed a light kiss to Kurt's hand, and slipped away, all before Kurt could respond. It was better that Kurt got no say, seeing as he'd never let go. Blaine didn't mind, really. Helping Kurt now was easing some of the guilt for letting him get into the situation in the first place. It would never be enough, though. This was going to haunt Blaine for a while, and Kurt even longer.

_What a mess... _Blaine thought morosely, dwelling over the day's events.

"Blaine!" Finn called, waving the Warbler over. He and Puck were still speaking with the officer, who was now giving Blaine a very curious look.

The tenor smiled slightly and walked over, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. The officer, a tall, burly looking man, smiled at him. It eased some on Blaine's nerves about the man.

"These two say you threw the first punch, " He began, affecting a stern look. "I need to know exactly why you did. Mind you, this is being recorded as we speak. Your individual statements will be taken later, when the crowd and noise has died down."

Blaine nodded. "I... I heard Kurt scream. I tore inside, saw that thug with his hands around Kurt's throat, and... I don't know. I stopped thinking. I just did."

The officer narrowed his eyes. "You'll be glad to hear that it's excusable, then. Necessary measures to save a person's life. But it will be on permanent file, just in case, you know?"

"I think so, sir. If that's all, may I return to my boyfriend?" Blaine said respectfully. He noted with a twinge the uneasy look the officer adopted for a brief second, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by a friendly smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sure, son."

Kurt was given a clean bill of health, save some of the nastier bruises and the tape around his ribs. "There is no break, but they're not sure of fractures. It's a precaution." He explained to Blaine, who just frowned. Kurt sighed softly, reaching out his hand to twine it with Blaine's. "I've stopped shaking, at the least."

"You shouldn't've had to be shaking in the first place," The other boy murmured, sitting down next to Kurt. He wrapped an arm around the abused boy's shoulders, resting his own dark curly head on Kurt's messy, yet still somehow perfect, do.

"Oh my god." A feminine voice groaned. Kurt lifted his head, knowing the voice anywhere.

"Mercedes?" He called out, slipping off the back of the ambulance and stepping around the door. Blaine, still holding his hand, followed, just as curious as him.

The spicy girl was standing next to Rachel, staring, open mouthed, at the entrance to the school. Karofsky was walking out, handcuff free, but escorted by two officers.

Kurt froze. What did they think? He'd been severely beaten, and the boy who was responsible was being given an easy go of it? His hands started to shake as he cringed at his new memories.

Blaine frowned, taking a tighter grip on Kurt's hand. He glanced at the jock, who just smirked back, before getting directed into a police car.

"W-why w-would they j-just let him.." Kurt mumbled, his shaking picking up. The lithe body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Blaine's heart wrenched at the sight, and without thinking of the audience, he pulled Kurt forward in a tight hug, kissing him softly. "It's fine, Kurt. He won't hurt you again."

There was a general outburst of awing from some, while others just gagged. Mercedes, who smacked a chuckling Artie in the back of the head, was grinning from ear to ear. "So... this is why you were so late."

Kurt just blushed, his shuddering slowly fading as he leaned into Blaine's embrace. The boy had such a calming affect on him, it was worrisome. But it was something to think about at another time.

* * *

><p>"You did a good job in there," Burt Hummel told his son as they stepped out of the local court house. "You were great, you were honest... I don't think he'll be bothering you again. Ever."<p>

It was a month after the incident. Kurt was fully healed physically, and the Dalton school counselor said that his mental state was also coming along. He'd been made to go after he gave his statement to the police, because they were worried over Kurt's mental state, and even though he thought it was pointless at first, he was of a very different opinion now. Talking about things had actually helped him, especially when he could bring a certain brown eyed boy with him.

"I've never seen him look so smug," Finn said, "And I played with him. He really thought he was going to get off scott free, didn't he?"

The quartet- Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Mr. Hummel- has just exited the court room where the final ruling had been given over the incident. Karofsky had been released on bail into his father's custody, and can't be in 100 yards of Kurt due to an immediate restraining order. Burt had insisted on pushing it through- he said that if the jock had done it once, he'd do it again, and justice will out. Kurt had meekly complied. He just wanted it to be over with, so that he could put it behind him. Now, hopefully, it would be.

"Juvenile detention, though?" Blaine started, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm not sure it will help him. What he needs is mental guidance, not acts of violence."

Kurt chuckled, "You sound like a motivational poster, Blaine."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "Still, it's true. It's about the education. If they don't know, if they can't learn, how're they supposed to better themselves and right the wrongs they committed?"

Finn shrugged, as did Burt. Neither was really into the politics of it, they were just glad Kurt was going to be safe.

"I mean, when you really think about it-" Blaine started again, only to be cut off by Kurt's wince. He bit his lip for a brief moment and nodded, taking a firmer grip of his boyfriend's hand. "Right. Anyway, what's the plan for the day?"

"Burt and I are going to a game, then tuxedo shopping," Finn replied, shuddering in horror. The McKinley prom was only a couple days away, and he was dreading it. "I can't believe Rachel is making me dance..."

"Please, Finn. You'll just break a few toes, no big deal, really," Kurt teased. Burt burst out laughing and clapped his step son on the shoulder. "Quit worrying and get in the car, the game starts in half an hour."

Finn complied, ducking into the truck and turning up the radio. Burt waited a second, then turned to address Blaine and Kurt, "Carol is out for the day, and we're going to be gone for a while. I'm trusting you with my son, Blaine. Any funny business and I find my shotgun, got it?"

Blaine chuckled, "Of course, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt flushed bright pink, and Burt just smiled knowingly before climbing into his truck and driving off. Blaine chuckled again, and led Kurt towards his own car. The latter shook his head, smiling, and climbed into the passenger seat. Their schoolbags were in the back seat; they'd be going into Dalton late, since the hearing had been doing the week.  
>Blaine turned the keys, started the car, and then just sat there, staring blankly ahead as a Rihanna song played on the radio.<p>

"Blaine..?" Kurt asked hesitantly, fiddling with his seat belt. The other boy jumped, as if just remembering he had someone with him, and flashed Kurt a smile. "Oh, right. Hey."

"Are you okay? You're really spacey," Kurt replied, arching one eyebrow in question. Blaine swallowed, looking back to the steering wheel. "You can tell me, you know. I hope it wasn't about earlier."

"No! No, it's not. It's, erm... actually, I was wondering if you.. if, you, uh..." The Warbler stammered, "Gotopromwithme."

"Blaine, could you repeat that?"

Blaine sighed, tightened his hands on the wheel, and said in a very low voice, "Would you be my date for the prom."

Kurt blinked, then began to laugh, a high, breathy one, as if he was nervous over something. Which he had been. With the way Blaine had acted, Kurt had been worried that something was really wrong.

"It's not funny.. I'm being serious!" Blaine managed to interject, before joining in with Kurt's giggling.

"I know!" Kurt chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Blaine quickly. "But honestly, what did you think I was going to say? No, I'm taking Finn?"

Blaine just snorted.


End file.
